The Conferences on Biochemical Aspects of Epidermal Differentiation continue to be concerned with all biochemical, morphological and physiological aspects of epidermal differentiation. Each Conference is directed at correlating molecular and structural information in an effort to develop a dynamic picture of the sequence of differentiative events. A major input at the Conference is from experts in areas of study with obvious implication for epidermal differentiation. This provides a significant stimulant for the incorporation of developing fundamental biological ideas in studies dealing with the epidermis. The Conference provides a forum at which the participants can present their own work for "off-the-record" critical analysis by the audience. This phase is particularly useful to the younger investigator present - whether his own or another's work is under discussion.